


Faustian Slip

by Ashimattack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...kuroo accidentally summons a demon whilst watching porn, Implied Sexual Activity, M/M, That's it, demon!tsukishima, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashimattack/pseuds/Ashimattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're seriously going to sell your soul for a blow job?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faustian Slip

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Kuroo’s fingers frantically danced across his keyboard as the millions of ideas in his head came spilling out. His fingers could barely keep up as they dragged across the yellow rubber protecting his keys as he contemplated ripping it off in order to remove the friction, but opted against it because it was cute and felt nice on his fingertips.

This assignment had been killing him. For three weeks he’d been stuck with the worst case of writers block he had ever experienced in his 19 years of existence and this story (that was worth 60% of his entire grade for this unit) had remained as a simple word document with an incredibly detailed “The” written at the beginning for the entire time.

But all of this was now over; all of his panicking and frustration, the tears and the contemplation of murder… all over because he finally (finally) had an idea!

…Well he’d had an idea… about 6 hours ago when he had started writing and hadn't stopped typing, reading and retyping since, desperate to get every single aspect down so he wouldn’t have to think about it again until he inevitably had to edit the word vomit on his page.

He wrote his concluding sentence with a definite “clang” on his keyboard and lowered his head onto the squishy soft cover (another reason he didn’t ditch the thing: it felt as nice on his face as it did on his fingers) and considered his life for a few moments, realising with horror that he was panting a little bit. He groaned and eventually managed to lift his head, looking down at the word count and groaning some more when he realised that it was at least three times the word limit and needed to be cut down a lot.

He checked his phone, gasped when he saw the time and exactly how many missed calls and ignored messages he’d received whilst on his literature-induced frenzy. Five missed calls and 17 text messages from Bokuto, all of which in increasing panic asking him to come help immediately (he’d apparently gotten his head stuck in a bucket, the last message was affirmation that Akaashi had eventually showed up and put him out of his misery after laughing uncharacteristically for ten minutes); a single missed call from Kenma (who was probably only calling in regards to the worried calls he’d likely received from Bokuto asking why Kuroo wasn’t answering his phone); and an MMS from Akaashi (a picture of Bokuto with his head stuck in the bucket). Kuroo snickered and sent a few apologies and LOLs in reply before sighing and turning back to his work.

The page glared at him and so did the time. He decided he’d done enough work for the night so he hit save approximately 15 times before closing the page (then opening it again just to make sure it had worked) and considered what he should do next. He contemplated sleeping but was way too energetic for it at that point. He looked down for a moment, then around his tiny University Residence room discretely before getting up, turning off the light and locking the door.

He went back to his computer and opened an incognito window, deciding that his best bet as this point was to find some porn, jerk it and go to bed.

Content with his decision he starting browsing the Internet: he was too tired to get creative so he settled on a compilation of facial shots. Five minutes in and he realised with horror that he had a nosebleed.

“Fuck!” he muttered as he attempted to stop the bleeding, unfortunately it just continued to bleed, a little was already on his shirt so he took it off and used it to stop the rest, “I thought this only happened in anime!”

He was confused for a moment before remembering that he’d been in class all day, and that combined with the all nighter he’d pulled the night before (he and Bokuto had decided to make some vodka gummy bears that hadn’t hit immediately; so it was only after the 20th gummy bear that they realised they’d gone too far) he hadn’t slept in 48 hours (the last 12 of those had been working furiously: who said arts students didn’t do anything?). He figured that given the circumstances he was probably lucky to be alive, counted his blessings and continued watching.

Some blood was still on his hand and had run down the mouse onto the mouse pad, he sighed and decided to ignore it for now. He’d fix it on the weekend and If anyone asked in the meantime he’d just say it was for the aesthetic and assure them that it wasn’t his blood. He sniggered as he imagined the horrified look on the unfortunate imaginary person’s face.

He continued watching the video and was just starting to consider actually getting himself out when the screen suddenly froze.

“Seriously?” he muttered to himself as he waved the mouse back, forth and all around, clicking furiously the entire time. He swore to himself in Latin and continued clicking. He’d taken an Introductory Latin course in first year, figuring that knowing the roots of words would help tremendously for his degree in English Literature. It hadn’t really helped with the literature but it had given him a whole list of new and powerful swears that he broke out very often in order to sound smarter than he was.

He was so preoccupied with his frantic mouse waving and swearing that he didn’t notice the “poof” behind him as a dark figure shrouded in smoke appeared.

The figure stood there silently for a few moments before letting out a polite cough in order to gain the attention of the shirtless man, who was currently sitting at his desk covered in blood while frantically bashing the mouse about and swearing to himself in incredibly broken and accented Latin. The guy swung around wildly upon noticing the presence of the other, his limbs were flying about everywhere and the figure decided it was probably best to step back slightly.

 

Kuroo froze when he saw the other. It was a man who appeared to be his own age, but was obviously not human with golden eyes framed by thick black lenses, and stubby little horns atop his short blonde hair. He was wearing a black pants, a frilly white shirt and navy vest adorned with many buckles. On top of his ensemble he wore a long flowing purple robe covered in little half moons and his fingers and neck were both adorned with jewels and gold. In his hands he held a large book that looked very old.

“Hello,” said the stranger, “my name is Tsukishima. Why have you summoned me?”

Kuroo just gaped at the beautiful stranger- Tsukishima apparently- and blinked a few times.

“What?” he asked intelligibly; partially convinced that this was entirely a figment of his sleep deprived and slightly horny mind. Tsukishima looked displeased with his response and struggled to maintain his bored façade.

“I’m a demon,” he said, pointing to his horns and book in turn, “and you summoned me. What do you want?”

“I didn’t summon you!” Kuroo said in almost hysteria.

“Well obviously you did,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “or else how did I get here?”

“I don’t know!” Kuroo exclaimed, “You tell me??”

Tsukishima just sighed and ran his eyes over Kuroo and his computer -eyes pausing for a moment at the image of the big busted woman on her knees on the screen with her mouth open very wide; Kuroo noticed where the demon’s attention was and looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks- before settling on the bloodied mouse-pad.

“There,” he said and pointed, “that’s my sigil and I heard you still muttering the incantation when I got here.”

Kuroo looked down at his mouse-pad in disbelief.

“That wasn’t intentional!” he said with his arms up, “I got some blood on my mouse and it must’ve tracked over the mouse-pad when I moved the mouse around, and I wasn't saying anything specific, I was just muttering random curse words!”

“You accidentally summoned me? Are you kidding me?” he said in disbelief with an unimpressed look, “obviously your pronunciation needs a lot of work.”

Kuroo just crossed his arms and looked away, trying to appear indignant in his suggestible state. Tsukishima just sighed.

“Well I can't leave unless a deal is struck,” he said.

“Wait what?” asked Kuroo, “but I don't want anything?”

“Well you have to ask me for something otherwise I’m stuck,” said Tsukishima, giving Kuroo a look that said ‘you go us into this mess, you figure it out’.

Kuroo just groaned and looked around him. He was completely stumped until he caught another glance at his computer screen. Instead of getting embarrassed again he just got what was possibly a really bad idea.

“Uh,” he cleared his throat, “well I haven’t really… gotten any in a while… I guess… so I wouldn’t mind…” he motioned to the screen.

Tsukishima looked confused for a moment, his eyes flickering between Kuroo and the screen before realisation struck and he just gaped in shock.

“You’re seriously going to sell your soul for a blowjob?” he asked in a very shrill voice.

Kuroo crossed his arms again and huffed.

“Not my soul!” he said, “I’m obviously not selling that. But you said a deal had to be struck right? I could give something a bit smaller in return.”

Tsukishima eyed him for a moment, considering.

“I suppose that could work,” he muttered before motioning to the screen, “I obviously cannot make her appear but I can make like… a demonic copy?”

Kuroo grimaced in distaste.

“That sounds… weird… ” he admitted, “I was thinking more… maybe you?” he looked a little bit hopeful.

Tsukishima stared at him in shock once again and just sort of blinked a bit.

“And… and in return?” he asked hesitantly.

“Well… I guess it could be something mutually beneficial?” Kuroo said hopefully, eying the other.

Tsukishima stared at the strange man before him, with his ludicrous bed hair and intense bags under his eyes (they were practically suitcases) and considered the proposition it for a moment before nodding. He stepped forward slightly, put down his book and awkwardly grabbed the other’s face in his hands before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a small kiss. He pulled back slightly, looked the other in the eye and surged forward again. Kuroo just remained still, a little bit shocked at the sudden kiss before eventually pressing back. Leaning into the other and bringing his arms up to place his hands gently on the other’s waist. Too soon the demon was pulling away, a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“Just had officiate the deal,” he said as he wiped his face in an effort to hide his cheeks, “it's the only way I can.”

Kuroo stared at him, slightly dazed for a moment.

“That’s okay,” he replied, “so uh… what now?”

Tsukishima stared for a moment, the pink on his cheeks slowly disappearing as he sort of grinned a little bit in an effort to maintain face.

“Well,” he drawled, “its sort of preferable for your payment to be made in advance.”

Kuroo just stared for a moment before smirking. Tsukishima audibly gulped as the other slipped onto his knees in front of him, hands running up his thighs as he grinned up at him; staring shrewdly through half lidded eyes.

“Guess I better hold up my end of the bargain,” said Kuroo with a wink and immediately got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://callingallbutterflies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
